


Time Judged All

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentions of 46. With an ironic twist, both of their fates have crossed each other from past to present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Judged All

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics was based on my own transliteration of Time Judge All.

_Why must you appear before me?_  
  
It was... purely by accident. Something... whatever that was, woke him from his deep slumber. Why was he out of the seal, why was he being the first to wake up... he wondered if there would ever be a time where that question could be answered in the future. That time, it was only by instinct that he had broken the seal.  
 _ _  
_From my deep slumber I woke up..._  
  
Was it really a coincidence? Both of them, they just happened to be at the same place at the same time. Was it a coincidence that one of his cores ended up being picked up by  _him_? Was it really just coincidence that he had been moved to turn   _him_  into OOO?  
 _  
Our fates, have crossed to the present..._  
  
Eiji. You were a human being who seemed to have lost his desire and I was a Greeed who had a simple yet strong desire to get the most precious thing that I have long yearned.  
 _  
Who was it that has called for me?_  
  
Was it really a coincidence that we have met?  
 _  
_ _Our desires conflicts each other..._  
  
We used to clash every so often. What you wanted to do and what I wanted to achieve, were totally different things. Yet the method needed to achieve that goal, were one and the same. Even without meaning to, we ended up helping each other... drawing on each other's strength; so that the goal we were reaching for could be a bit more closer.  
 _  
The same darkness..._ _that we would still need to pay for it..._  
  
Perhaps he could call this fate. With an ironic twist, the human who yearned for power turned ever so constantly towards becoming a Greeed. And him, a Greeed who yearned to have a real life inside of him; to become a true living being... was turning more and more into a human. He have no anticipated this... or did he? Had he known deep inside that such a trade could have happened?  
 _  
Two sets of desires..._ _kept clashing to each other..._  
  
No, he could not have anticipated this. How could he have known that Eiji would have wanted such power... or that he would be granting that wish without knowing? It was too perfect, the circumstances of their meeting... the wishes that both of them had; it was as if there was no other way that things could have happened.  
  
"I've never mentioned it, haven't I? Ankh... thank you."  
  
As if everything had been prewritten from the very beginning...  
 _  
It can't be stopped... until we reached the end..._  
  
They have gone too far, there was no way they could have turn things back to what it used to be. So... what else they could do at this point onwards? Running was not an option, hiding was pointless. There was no other path they could take aside from facing each other.  
 _  
Our fates... has swirled all around us..._  
  
Regardless, he would not say he regretted that things have gone this way. If he had not encountered Eiji... Hina... Izumi Shingo, Chiyoko and her Cous Coussier... that silly Gotou and Date; perhaps he could not have dreamed that he could taste so many things. See many different things, hear many different sounds... and even  _feel_  many different emotions. If there was anything he could have regretted about, it would not be of these things.  
 _  
_ _After so much time has been spent until now..._  
  
There was still more that he wanted to taste, more that he wanted to see... hear and feel. Yet now, despite how much he wanted to reach to all of that... as much as he felt selfishly greedy to want to take it all to himself—he found there was something that seemed to keep him from clinging to it.  
  
" _Ankh-chan! Where are you going?"_  
  
What was it that has changed since?  
 _  
_ _I'll reclaim all of it back..._ _the medals that fluttered away..._  
  
Which of them would be able to return? Could  _both_  of them be able to do that instead? Was that... even possible? Could fate still be kind and granted them this humble wish? Could all of them go home together... like how it used to be back in the good old days?  
  
Could he... a greedy being still, be granted mercy and be allowed to have his wishes fulfilled?  
 _  
Time judged all..._


End file.
